


A Lisp a Day

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a challenge... from Manon_de_Sercoeur, who is in need of a bit of Sherlockian lisp to keep the blueth away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lisp a Day

From the moment John heard his voice for the very first time, his heart fluttered, his breathing stuttered for a brief moment, nothing big, just a very slight pause, enough, though for him to notice.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no thignal on mine"

In his very extensive history, in the military, and med school, not to mention Uni, he had his pick of the ladies. He could read any woman, and know exactly what she wanted or needed. It was second nature to him, ever since Susie...Whatsername from sixth form, who taught him the tells. But, the minute Sherlock opened his mouth and that voice came out, complete with a tiny, almost indiscernable lisp, he was utterly lost.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

**Author's Note:**

> will be using Ariane DeVere's amazing transcript to refresh my memory :)  
> http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/43794.html


End file.
